Naruto's Charm
by chastityariana.hayes
Summary: Naruto Doesn't believe in luck, magic, or wishes in general, but all of that changes when she runs into a certain raven haired boy.


The Love Charm

**A (Fem) Naruto X Sasuke One- Shot**

**I do not own Naruto, just my Fem Naruto character and the story itself. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto POV**

'Crap I'm going to be late' Naruto thought as she jumped over to the next tree branch. Naruto was supposed to meet her friends Sakura and Ino at Ichirakus' for breakfast before school starts, but she forgot to set her alarm.

Jumping from the last branch, Naruto prepares to land, however she didn't notice someone standing right where she was going to land.

_SPLASH!_

**Unknown POV**

_SPLASH! _

'Jeez… What the hell was that? And why is this person kissing me?'

**Naruto POV**

"Ouch… Oh I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching were I was going and I -…" Naruto frantically tries to apologize, until she looks up and sees who it is she landed on top of. "Sa… Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto yells as a blush forms on her cheeks, realizing what she's just done and to whom she did it to.

"NARUTO!"

Hearing Sakura calling her, without a second glance at Sasuke, Naruto takes off towards Ichiraku.

**Sasuke POV**

Without another word that girl just takes off.

"Hey!" I shout after her, but she doesn't seem to have heard me.

"I wonder who she was." I ponder until a glimmer catches my eye. Picking up what appears to be a gold charm, I notice it has a name engraved in it. "Naru…to?"

'So that girl's name is Naruto? I'll hold onto this charm, perhaps I'll run into her again, or she'll run into me.' With that thought I shoved the charm into my pocket and began making my way to school.

**~At Ichirakus'~**

**Naruto POV**

"The gold charm will lead you to the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with" Sakura Explains

"Really? Isn't it just some decorative trinket?" I ask

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino yells. "Don't you know that these 'trinkets' are the luckiest charms a girls can have. They will lead you to the one you're destined to be with!"

_GROWL!_

"Enough praising some stupid trinket, I'm hungry" I whine.

As my Ramen comes out Ino and Sakura continue talking about their destined ones.

"I wonder if the person I'm meant to be with will know my name when we first meet" Ino states

"When I meet my destined one I will engrave his name on the charm right next to mine's." Sakura mushes. "Speaking of Charms, Naruto what happened to your charm, without it you won't meet your true love"

"Yeah, even if you don't fully believe in the Charms, it couldn't hurt to keep it just in case it really is magical."

"I didn't mean to lose it. I was running late today and I must have dropped it somewhere, it's no big deal. Anyway we should get going school will be starting soon."

**~At School~**

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey I heard the kunoichi are going to go train"

"Is Naruto one of them?"

"Yeah"

"I'm coming with you I want to see her too!"

As those idiots run out the classroom I walk over to listen to Kiba and Shikamaru's conversation.

"Each and every day those hopeless saps scramble around to sneak peeks at her. Man it's such a drag"

"Who Naruto?" I ask.

"Yeah" Kiba responds. "Hey, what gives you hardly ever remember the kunoichis' names."

I simply give him a glare. "What is there a problem with it?"

"No No! It's just surprising as all"

"Hn. What kind of girl is she?"

This time Shikamaru answers. "Actually, she's not very popular. There have been a few guys that have proclaimed their love to her, but they are always shot down. Why, do you like her?"

I just gave him a small smirk and began walking out of the classroom. Just as I got to the door I heard something that made my smirk turn into a complete frown. It was those two idiots from earlier who went to go see Naruto.

"Isn't Naruto Extremely cute today?"

"Yeah especially with her hair tied back like that"

"And that tight gym uniform"

"Right, it should be a crime for anyone to look that cu-"

Those two idiots shut right up when I walked over there and gave them a mean stare down. Seeing one gulp nervously I turned around and left the classroom, to go find Naruto.

As I was walking down the hall fiddling with Naruto's charm, wondering where she could possibly be until I heard yelling coming from the stairwell leading up to the roof.

"…You better keep your dirty paws off of him…"

"…I don't even really know Sasuke…"

_CRASH!_

After hearing the crash I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. 'I don't know who the first voice belonged to but the second one was definitely Narutos'.

**Naruto POV**

I was standing on the roof, leaning on the fencing, enjoying the nice weather, when Minori and her little posse walks up to me. Minori is the most popular girl in school and the self- appointed captain of the Sasuke Fan Club.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"…"

"Tsk… Just who do you think you are?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know damn well what I'm getting at! You don't seem to understand, and we're here to make you understand."

"…?"

"You better keep your dirty paws off of him and stay far away from Sasuke. We heard from someone that just this morning you were all over Sasuke and you were even KISSING!"

"Look I don't know what you heard but what happened this morning was a complete accident, hell I don't even really know Sasuke, nor do I even like him, so you don't have to worry about me taking your precious Sas-"

_CRASH!_

Before I could even finish what I was saying Minori shoved me hard, causing me to crash into the metal fence.

"Gah! You're such a waste of space, I mean you are the most hated person in Konoha, so why would Sasuke even want to be with you? I bet the only reason someone saw you like that with Sasuke was because you forced him. There's no other reason he would even be bothered with someone like-"

Minori was cut off as a Kunai skid past her head, and landed in the wall next to her. All heads turned in the direction the kunai came from, to see a seething Sasuke. Minori and her posse didn't seem to notice the scowl on Sasuke's face, or the clearly evident tension in the air. The moment they saw Sasuke Uchiha they immediately started fangirling.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ahhh! Sasuke how are you what are-"

"Leave her alone"

"Huh… oh we were jus-"

"Get out of here"

"But-"

"I Said go, you're all annoying" after giving them a mean glare, they scurried off like little mice. Now it was just me and Naruto

**Naruto POV**

"…"

"…"

"Are you alr-?"

"I didn't ask to be saved! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone's pity especially not from you"

"…"

I got up off the ground, and just as I was about to walk away he put his arm out in front of me. I gave him a mean glare, while he smirked and said

"You don't think I'll just let you get away with that fast kiss now did you?"

I could feel my face heating up, "that was just an accident and you know it, I wasn't watching were I was landing and I just so happened to bump into you!"

"Well then" Sasuke put his other hand on the other side of my head trapping me between his arms. "We'll just have to change that now won't we?"

'I wonder what he's getting at'

"Naruto?"

I looked up at him and he was slowly getting closer and closer. 'He wouldn't!' the space between us was getting smaller and smaller. 'Why is he doing this to me, I know he has plenty of fan girls like Minori who would kill to be in a situation like this, so why me' just as our lips were mere centimeters apart I panicked and just fell to the ground. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I know my face was bright red from how hot to the touch it felt.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked down at Naruto on the ground. From the look on her face and how red she was I could tell she was very embarrassed. I pulled out the charm and held it out for her to take. Just as she went to take it I grabbed her hand and put the charm back on her wrist.

"You dropped this earlier, I thought you might want it back."

"uhhhh… tha… thanks."

Just before I let her hand go I kissed it.

"Now we're even"

"...?!"

After that I left the flustered Naruto sitting there as I went back to class.

**~The Next Day at Ichirakus'~**

**Naruto POV**

"Hey Naruto I thought you lost your 'trinket'"

"Yeah Sakura I did, but I got it back, I'm glad too, this really is a special charm."

"Charm?! I thought you didn't believe in it"

"Well—"

"Naruto! Whose name is that engraved on your charm"

"My name. Ino you do know we're supposed to have our names on it."

"I know that, but there's another name on it as well, it says… Sas—"

"You know what, I'm going to be late, so bye~"

"Wait!"

"Naruto!"

I could hear Sakura and Ino Calling after me as I ran to the school, but I couldn't care I had met my destined one, now I'm going to see where the Strings of Fate will lead me.

**The End**


End file.
